rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creamy's Drag Race Season 6
Creamy's Drag Race Season 6 is the sixth season of fan drag race Creamy's Drag Race made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 14 contestants and 11 episodes. The winner of this season is Kiki Versace Davenport and the Miss Congeniality of the season is Peachy Leaves. The winner gets $150,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Go Back To Party City!" Episode 1: "Go Back To Party City!" Airdate: September 15th 2019 *Guest Judge: Phi Phi O'Hara and Sharon Needles *Mini Challenge: Walk down a runway filled to the brim with Super Models and Past Alumni *Mini Challenge Winner: Peachy Leaves *Mini Challenge Prize: First Choice for the costume parts she wants *Maxi Challenge: Go Back To Party City: Make an outfit used from costumes and outfit parts from Party City *Maxi Challenge Winner: KiKi Versace Davenport *Maxi Challenge Prize: Immunity for Next Week's Challenge *Bottom Two: Mrs. Banjee Mateo and Antonia Versace *Lip-Sync Song: "Don't Call Me Angel" by Ariana Grande, Lana Del Rey, and Miley Cyrus *Eliminated: Antonia Versace Episode 2: "K-12 Realness" Episode 2: "K-12 Realness" Airdate: September 15th 2019 *Guest Judge: Melanie Martinez *Mini Challenge: Walk down a runway filled with ANTM contestants *Mini Challenge Winner: Apolo Jenner *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Make an outfit that represents the album of the year, K-12 *Maxi Challenge Winner: Apolo Jenner *Maxi Challenge Prize: Immunity for Next Week's Challenge *Bottom Two: Janinelle Lambert and Melinda Gills *Lip-Sync Song: "Orange Juice" by Melanie Martinez *Eliminated: Janinelle Lambert Episode 3: "Scary Stories to Tell in Drag" Episode 3: "Scary Stories to Tell in Drag" Airdate: September 16th 2019 *Guest Judge: Vivacious *Mini Challenge: Dance to "Born Naked" *Mini Challenge Winner: Demonia Wings *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Act in 4 teams of 3 for a horror themed Maxi-Challenge *Maxi Challenge Winner: Alisa Niana *Maxi Challenge Prize: Immunity for Next Week's Challenge *Bottom Two: Universia and Melinda Gills *Lip-Sync Song: "Truth Hurts" by Lizzo *Eliminated: Universia Episode 4: "They're Here..." Episode 4: "They're Here..." Airdate: September 17th 2019 *Guest Judge: Dracmorda and Swanthula Boulet *Mini Challenge: Do a photoshoot for a book with a scary name. *Mini Challenge Winner: Demonia Wings *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars *Maxi Challenge: In this Dragula inspired challenge, you must give horror and disgusting realness *Maxi Challenge Winner: Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Maxi Challenge Prize: Immunity for Next Week's Challenge *Bottom Two: Demonia Wings and Melinda Gills *Lip-Sync Song: "Fashion" by Lady Gaga *Eliminated: Melinda Gills Episode 5: "Snatch Game" Episode 5: "Snatch Game" Airdate: September 18th 2019 *Guest Judge: Alyssa Edwards *Mini Challenge: 5 Minutes to make the world's dumbest ad. *Mini Challenge Winner: Apolo Jenner *Mini Challenge Prize: Nothing <3 *Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *Maxi Challenge Winner: Demonia Wings *Maxi Challenge Prize: Immunity for Next Week's Challenge *Bottom Two: Novinia and Liana the Skinny Legend *Lip-Sync Song: "Good As Hell" by Lizzo *Eliminated: Novinia Episode 6: "The Ace of Hearts" Episode 6: "The Ace of Hearts" Airdate: September 19th 2019 *Guest Judge: Monique Heart and Manila Luzon *Mini Challenge: Make a PSA about something stupid *Mini Challenge Winner: Kiki Versace Davenport *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Do a chess inspired acting challenge called "Chess World" *Maxi Challenge Winner: Demonia Wings and KiKi Versace Davenport *Maxi Challenge Prize: Immunity for Next Week's Challenge *Bottom Two: Alisa Niana and Liana the Skinny Legend *Lip-Sync Song: "Strawberry Shortcake" by Melanie Martinez *Eliminated: Alisa Niana Episode 7: "Temporarily Suspended" Episode 7: "Temporarily Suspended" Airdate: September 20th 2019 *Guest Judge: Troye Sivan *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental *Mini Challenge Winner: Liana the Skinny Legend *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Shark Tank: Make a product and market it to the judges *Top 2 Queens: Mrs. Banjee Mateo and Peachy Leaves *Maxi Challenge Prize: Immunity for Next Week's Challenge *Bottom Two: Apolo Jenner and Zyaia Futuria *Lip-Sync Song: "R.E.M" by Ariana Grande *Lip-Sync Winner: Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Eliminated: Zyaia Futuria Episode 8: "With Hate, From Jersey" Episode 8: "With Hate, From Jersey" Airdate: September 21st, 2019 *Guest Judge: CupCakke *Mini Challenge: Nothing <3 *Mini Challenge Winner: Nobody<3 *Mini Challenge Prize: Nothing <3 *Maxi Challenge: Act in a court justice show called "With Hate, from Jersey". *Maxi Challenge Winner: Peachy Leaves *Maxi Challenge Prize: 85 pounds of chocolate *Bottom Two: Randominia and Liana the Skinny Legend *Lip-Sync Song: "Quick Thought" by CupCakke *Eliminated: Randominia Episode 9: "Time for Makeovers!" Episode 9: "Time for Makeovers!" Airdate: September 21st, 2019 *Guest Judge: Kim Petras *Mini Challenge: Do your makeup in the dark *Mini Challenge Winner: Peachy Leaves *Mini Challenge Prize: 500 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Do a makeover on a previous alumni. *Maxi Challenge Winner: Kiki Versace Davenport *Maxi Challenge Prize: Immunity for next week's challenge *Bottom Two: Peachy Leaves and Demonia Wings *Lip-Sync Song: "Ride" by Lana Del Rey *Eliminated: Peachy Leaves Episode 10: "Final 5" Episode 10: "Final 5" Airdate: September 22nd, 2019 *Guest Judge: Carrie Lakes *Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! *Mini Challenge Winner: Kiki Versace Davenport *Mini Challenge Prize: 500 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Create your own verse to Queens Everywhere *Maxi Challenge Winners: Demonia Wings and Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Maxi Challenge Prize: 1000 dollars each *Bottom Two: Apolo Jenner and Liana the Skinny Legend *Lip-Sync Song: "Pride: A Deeper Love" by Aretha Franklin *Eliminated: Liana the Skinny Legend Category:Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race